


When I saw you there.

by Liztening



Category: Mark fishbach/sean mcloughlin - Fandom, Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, marksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I don't know what Im doing anymore, I don't think it is atleast, I promise, It's a happy story, It's not a sad story this time, It's not like I ONLY write stories where someone dies okay, Love, Mark edward fishbach, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, There's coffee in it though, Which is what I drank a lot while writing this, blind, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liztening/pseuds/Liztening
Summary: Jack had been blind his whole life.It never bothered him too much.When he was a kid he felt like he was missing something, like he was different from all the rest.But over the course of his life, after getting used to all the handicaps being blind brings, he finally managed to find positives to it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I've had saved on my phone for a while now.  
> I've tried to edit it as much as possible, but there's a chance there are still some typo's in there -sorry.

Jack had been blind his whole life.  
It never bothered him too much.  
When he was a kid he felt like he was missing something, like he was different from all the rest.  
But over the course of his life, after getting used to all the handicaps being blind brings, he finally managed to find positives to it all.  
He noticed for example that seeing people care so much about what others think.  
They buy expansive clothes they don't even like just to be accepted by fake friends and strangers.  
"Are those clothes comfertable" he would ask.  
More often than not the response was a no in one way or another.  
"Then why would you wear them if you don't feel good in them"  
And they could never properly explain it to him.

Maybe Jack didn't want to understand.  
He never cared what others thought when they saw him because he never had a chance to do the same to them.  
He only cared about what was underneath all those fake faces and uncomfertable clothes, deep within the very core of every person.  
About their personallity and the purity of it.

 

People talk about a sixth sense ...  
But Jack knew people used too many senses when it came to judging someone.

It was a cold October morning, Jack was sitting in a Starbucks sipping his coffee and just listening to the constant 'noise' around him.  
You can learn so much by just listening to the confersations happening around you.  
Sure, some might consider it rude to listen in on someone.  
But Jack didn't really care, and nobody would ever know either.  
Besides, it calmed him down.  
Just the other day a woman was talking to her friend about how we as humans worry too much.  
How the world kept moving faster and faster around us, and how as soon as we stop and take a break we are miles upon miles behind on what 'today' is supposed to be.  
Jack had smiled at that.  
Between the frustrated sighs at the check out counter over a lost couple of seconds and the constant stream of phone calls all around him even he felt rushed to get from A to B before the social standards tell you 'you're late'.

Jack felt his trail of thoughts fade as his subconsiousness noticed footsteps getting closer, stopping only inches away from where Jack was seated.  
Jack took a sip of his coffee and leaned back, awaiting what would surely come.  
Someone probably came and ask to take a chair from his table, or maybe it was the waiter asking him if he wanted something else.  
"Hello there"  
The voice in front of him caught Jack of guard.  
It was a deep dark mans voice, it was rough and soft at the same time.  
It sounded confident but caring.  
It sure as hell wasn't the waiter.  
"Can I help you with something?" Jack asked.  
It seemed to suprise the man, and it took a while before he answered again.  
Jack was getting a bit nervous, maybe the guy was trying to steal something from Jack and was now looking for the best way to get out as quickly as possible.  
He was sure standing close enough to Jack to do that without Jack being able to do a single thing about it.  
"I ehm, I was wondering if this seat was taken"  
Jack smiled to himself in relief.  
There it is. He thought to himself.  
"No, go ahead and take it bud"  
There was silence again, but it didn't sound like any kind of chair was moving anywhere yet.  
And neither was the man himself for that matter.  
"No I meant, do you mind if I sit down?"  
Suprise and confusion came crashing right back into Jacks mind.  
What did this guy want.  
"Why .. I mean, no I don't mind .. but why ?"  
Jack could hear the man laugh to himself quietly.  
"Because I have been walking around a lot and my legs are starting to give out on me"  
"That's a reason to sit down, not a reason to sit down next to me."  
"Well... " sounds indicated that the man was sitting himself down in the chair. "The other chairs are all filled, so..."  
"That's not true and you know it" Jack said, a bit sharper than he intented it to.  
"How did you ...."  
"I can hear it, there are still three tables free, one in the right corner, one next to the door and ..." Jack put his left arm up next to his shoulder and started pointing with his thumb "... Right next to us.  
The man let out a sigh.  
"I have to say, that's impressive"  
"Yeah well ... It's not that hard if you come here almost every day"  
"Well ...." the man said before audibly shifting his weight a bit on his seat "I think it's impressive."  
Jack smiled.  
"Thanks"  
"Hey can i offer you a drink ?" The man said.  
"I still have one" Jack responded holding up his plastic cup.  
"That's just melted ice at this point, here let me get you a new one."  
Before Jack could say another word he heard the man stand up and walk off.  
Jack immediatly grabbed his drink and took a sip, only to find that the man had been right.  
Jack swallowed away the watered down sip of coffee and rubbed his face a bit.  
'What an odd man' Jack thought to himself.  
Out of nowhere he smelled a subtle aftershave coming from where the man had just been seated.  
Jack wasn't sure it was his, but if it was it would mean the guy had a pretty good taste of perfume because it didn't smell half bad.  
He tried to remind himself to ask the guy which one it was so he could test it out himself some day.  
Jack was casually listening to some people talking a few tables away from him when the guy came back, planting a filled cup in front of Jack.  
"Thanks, you shouldn't have" Jack said grabbing the drink.  
"Oh it's no big deal , It's the least I can do"  
"For what ...." Jack started , but when he took a sip of his coffee he immediatly interupted whatever response the man was going to give before he even had a chance to start.  
"How did you know what coffee I like"  
"I ehm ...." the mans voice sounded uncomfertable all of a sudden, like Jack had asked something he wasn't supposed to.  
"An educated guess, I suppose ?"  
Jack wouldn't have any of it.  
He sensed something was weird and he wanted to know what.  
"Bullshit, it's way too specific of an order to just be a 'lucky guess'" Jack put some annoyance into those last two words to make sure the message would come across.  
Jack didn't like to be made a fool of, and he didn't like it when weird shit like this happened.  
It put him on edge.  
"I saw you order it a couple of times here" the man said, sounding defeated.  
"So what, you're stalking me now?" Jack asked angrily.  
"No no no !.... It's nothing like that truly..."  
"Then what is it like!" Jack interrupted.  
"I just come here almost everyday, like you ... "  
"Oh" it was all Jack could think of saying.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out .... this wasn't how I planned this to go and ... damned" the man hit his hand on the table, making Jack jump a bit at the unexpected sound.  
"Planned what ?"  
It was quiet for the longest time and Jack was almost afraid the man didn't hear him, but just when Jack was about to repeat what he said the man spoke up.  
"I have been .... I have been coming here for a few months now, and ever since the first day I walked in YOU were here..." the man sighed, possibly nervous, probably unsure what to say.  
"And ever since the first day I saw you, I wanted to walk up to you and ... and meet you"  
"So why didn't you ?" Jack asked, curious where this was going and most of all where it was coming from.  
"Because the first day you walked out before I had a chance.  
The second and third day you were with a girl who, I assumed was your sister...."  
Jack remembered that, it was indeed his sister, he was sure of that since she had been the only person who had ever joined him here.  
"And by the time the fourth day rolled around I was too nervous to do it then."  
"Well then why -if you're so nervous, are you here now?"  
"I don't know, wave of unexplainable confidence I suppose"  
"I guess that seems fair" Jack smiled at the thought of someone being nervous to talk to him.  
Not that it had never happened before, people always acted a bit weird around him when they first met him.  
But not like this, never in a way that made Jack feel like this.  
"Can I ask you a strange question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to" the man said in a serious tone.  
"Shoot" Jack leaned back and took another sip of his coffee in anticipation.  
"Well, I never saw you here with a ... " the man sounded really nervous, making Jack even more curious than before.  
"... with a dog, or a stick, like .. you know?"  
"Like other blind people?" Jack finished his sentence.  
"Basically, so how do you not like, walk into stuff all the time."  
Jack picked up his coffee again, and held it in his hands for a few minutes before the man spoke again.  
"Listen, if I said something..."  
But Jack shushed him before he could even finish.  
"Just listen"  
Jack could hear the man lean back in his chair in silence, doing what Jack told him to.  
Listen.  
"Do you hear that woman standing up from her chair in the corner of the café?"  
"Which corner" the man asked quietly.  
"The one behind you, next to the windows."  
The man didn't respond, but Jack didn't hear him turn around to look either.  
"She's going to grab another cup of coffee, she just threw away her old one"  
"Wow" was all the man could say  
"The door just opened, three people left" Jack murmured.  
"A woman entered, she grabbed the door before it shut."  
"How did you know it's a woman?" The man asked suprised.  
"I can smell her perfume"  
Jack heard the man laugh "well, she should probably wear a little less then if you can smell her from all the way over here"  
Jack chuckeled aswell "that can be said for many people"  
Jack heard some shuffling in the back, people were standing up.  
"Someone here is going to leave, I want you to close your eyes and tell me how many people"  
The man inhaled, like he was meditating.  
Jack took a sip of his almost empty coffee and waited for the man to take his guess.  
"Four." The man eventually said.  
Jack smiled, there was something special about this man.  
"Close, you forgot the little girl"  
Jack heard the man turn around and back before he laughed defeated.  
"I guess that answered my question then"  
"There is so much more to this world that can only be seen without sight."  
"So you never wish you could -You know, see?"  
"I used to, when I was a kid. But it wasn't because I knew what I was missing, but because I knew I was missing something. And I think realising that brought me at peace with it to be honest."  
"That's pretty brave" the man answered somewhere deep in thought.  
"No, it's pretty normal."  
"Well yeah, for you"  
"Exactly" Jack smiled.  
Despite the fact that this was one of the strangest things Jack had ever experienced -and that was saying a lot, he had never felt this comfertable talking to a stranger before.  
But a beep on his left wrist told him it couldn't stay like that forever.  
"What's that?" The man asked.  
Jack quickly finished his coffee before answering  
"It's my alarm, I have an appointment in an hour so I have to go now. Listen, it was really nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around again some time?" Jack stood up and was about to walk away when the man halted him.  
"Wait, stick out your hand"  
A bit hesitant Jack pointed his hand up and shoved it forward towards where the man was sitting.  
He felt another hand wrap around and when he felt his arm move up he realised the man was shaking his hand.

"I'm Mark" the man said happily.  
"Jack" Jack smiled back.  
"Will you be here tomorrow?"  
"I don't see why not" Jack chuckeled.  
The man laughed and let go of Jacks hand.  
Jack felt something heavy in the palm of his hand, but he couldn't tell exactly what it was.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then, goodbye Jack " Mark said before walking off towards the enterance of the café.  
"Wait ... " Jack said when he finally realised that what he was holding in his hand belonged to Mark.  
But Mark was already gone, and it had gotten so loud all of a sudden that Jack wasn't even sure whether he had already left the building or not.  
Or maybe it was just Jacks mind that was being too loud.  
A lot of things were running around in Jacks mind, and all of them concerned the man he had just met.  
Jack grabbed his bag from the back of his chair and made his way to the door while still trying to feel what it was exactly he was holding.  
It was heavy, round and cold, that much Jack knew.  
Before he opened the door he slipped it into to the pocket of his coat, afraid he might lose it otherwise.  
When Jack arrived home after the doctors appointment he had, he sat down with a cup of coffee and grabbed the cold, heavy thing from his pocket and laid it down on the table in front of him.  
There were some fancy feeling lines all over the small thing, it felt like they were ingraved in the metal.  
There were also two round knobs sticking out on the top, one small the other a bit bigger with a hole through the side.  
Jack let his finger slide across the smaller one and when he put a little pressure on it he felt it go in.  
All of a sudden the metal thing popped up off the table a bit before it settled back down.  
Jack let his hand go over it again and was shocked when he felt the thing had doubled in size.  
It was a medallion, Jack realised.  
And it had opened.  
There was something carved inside of it too, little dots sticking out of the metal surface.  
It was braille.  
Jack slowly let his hands translate the dots.  
And when he got to the end of the locked he realised what it was he was feeling.  
A number, a phone number.  
Marks phone number.  
He slowly closed the locket and went upstairs to put it on his bed stand.  
A smile crossed his face as he sat down on his bed and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

The next day Jack couldn't help but smile when he walked into his local starbucks and a man tapped his shoulders.  
"I have a seat saved for you over there"  
"You know I can't see what you're pointing at right?" Jack laughed.  
Mark laughed aswell, and Jack followed him to his table.  
And neither of them got up untill the waiters started closing the store and forced them out.  
But they came back again the next morning , and the day after that and the day after that.

Jack went and visited a few fancy clothing stores in those next few weeks, asking the staff to dress him, tell him what looked nice on him.  
His clothes weren't comfertable, his shoes were too warm and he felt like his feet were trapped and constricted.  
But he didn't care, because now he finally understood why seeing people went through all this trouble.

And for the first time in his life he was worried about how someone would look at him, what they thought when they saw him.

Jack had been blind his whole life.  
It never bothered him too much, untill he met Mark.


End file.
